


Second Love - First Love

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Wings [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BAMF Min Yoongi | Suga, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Good Hyung, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Tags May Change, like all my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Yoongi is just trying to live his life when Jin pushes him into helping someone, sparking unexpected flames between him and the helpless boy, Jungkook.ORJungkook wants to learn how to play the piano and Yoongi offers to teach him.Spin off of Mirrored Love, set three years prior and is how Yoongi and Jungkook met. Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Wings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456879
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi sighed as he went into his workplace. He had been working at the convenience store as a side job while he studied. The twenty-year-old went to the back room to tell his boss that he was here.

“Hey Yoongi. You are here early.” The happy-go-lucky woman said when he entered the room.

“I’m actually on time. I came to say hello.” Yoongi never came early because he liked to use his extra time sleeping.

“You are always on time, Yoongi. Go tell Yugyeom that he can go.” His boss replied. Yoongi nodded and left. Yugyeom was helping a customer when Yoongi went back to the main store.

“Hey Yoongi.” The boy waved after the customer left.

“Hi, I’m here to take over.”

“Why are you working again this week?” Yugyeom asked as he cleaned up the counter.

“I have test coming up, so Sun-Hee is going to take my shifts.” Yoongi explained. Yugyeom bid his farewell and left Yoongi alone. The boy started restocking shelves and clearing up a few things while he waited for customers.

After about an hour of working some schoolboys came in. Yoongi went back behind the counter and waited for them to get what they wanted to buy. They all shoved they chips and drinks into what seemed like the youngest boy’s arms and left the store. The said boy walked up to the counter and placed the chosen snacks.

“Your friends seem nice.” Yoongi commented as he scanned the items. The boy just shrugged. “That will be fifty-three.”

“Fifty-three?” The boy took out his old looking wallet and pulled out all the money that was in it. By his luck, his money was exactly enough.

“Close call.” Yoongi said as he placed the things into a plastic bag. The boy offered Yoongi a small smile and left the store.

 _Who would ever want friends like that?_ Yoongi thought to himself. He was glad that his friend was more understanding. Speaking of his friend, Yoongi wondered how Jin was doing with his own studies. Yoongi pulled out his phone and called Jin.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, are you busy?”

_“You must be bored if you are calling me, but no I’m not busy I was taking a break from studying.”_

“I am a little bored and hungry.” Yoongi said as his stomach started growling.

_“When do you get off work? I can start making you something to eat.”_

“In two hours.” Yoongi said as he checked his watch. He never liked the three hour shifts that the boss had set up, but he was glad it at least paid well.

_“I’ll have something ready by then.”_

“You sound like a wife or mother.” Yoongi laughed a little. He had grown quite close to Jin in the time that they had known each other. This was mainly because Jin had helped Yoongi recover from drug abuse three years ago. What had started off as schoolwork for Jin had become something personal.

 _“Well you sometimes behave like my child. Get a boyfriend or girlfriend so I can send you off nicely.”_ Jin laughed also.

“Whatever. I have to go, a customer walked in.” Yoongi said as two other school kids walked in, this time girls. Jin said bye and Yoongi dropped the call.

“Hello Yoongi-oppa.” One of the girls said as she placed her things on the counter.

“Hello Ye-Na.” Yoongi greeted back. He had seen the girl many times when she was on her way to her after school classes. “What are you studying today?”

“Math and English.” She sighed. “This is Hae-Won.”

“Hello.” Hae-Won bowed to Yoongi.

“Hello. You guys should study hard.” Yoongi said as he gave them their stuff.

“We will.” The girls left and Yoongi was alone again.

***

“I’m back.” Yoongi shouted as he walked through the hallway into the apartment.

“Food’s in the kitchen.” Jin shouted from where he was sprawled out between books. He was on the living room floor dressed in pyjamas with his hair a mess.

“Thanks.” Yoongi went into the kitchen and grabbed his bowl of food and went back out to sit with Jin. “How is studying going?”

“Terrible. It isn’t even final exams yet.” Jin sighed. Kim Seokjin was in third year varsity but was living like a fourth year.

“You’ll be fine.” Yoongi laughed. He ate his food in silence in order to let Jin study.

*

“Done.” Jin said as he stretched.

“Done?” Yoongi quickly glanced at the time. It had only been two hours since he had arrived.

“Yes. I’m done studying today’s chapters.” Jin explained as he packed away the books he had lying around.

“That’s good to hear.” Yoongi said without looking up from his phone. He was playing a game but was finding it difficult to win the level.

“Tell me about your day.” Jin and Yoongi had did this every day when they had first met in order to help Yoongi stay away from drugs. The constant monitoring of his day had turned in to a habit that the two did every day.

“Well not much happened. I saw these kids bullying another kid. I wasn’t sure if they were full on bullying him or if he was their friend that they treated badly.” Yoongi explained.

“The poor kid. You should help him.” Jin said.

“That’s what you do. Not me.” Yoongi reminded the older male.

“What made you think that he was being bullied?”

Yoongi recapped what had happened to the boy and also told Jin about the rest of his day. When he was done Jin talked about his own day and the two spent the rest of the night talking before they went to sleep.

***

“Hello Yoongi-oppa.” Ye-Na said as she walked into the store with Hae-Won.

“Hello girls.” Yoongi waved. He finished serving an old lady who was there. As the lady walked out the group of boys from the day before walked in again. They went from aisle to aisle picking out things that they wanted and playing with each other.

“We’d like these things oppa.” Hae-Won said as she placed the things down.

“Hae-Won, do you know who they are?” Yoongi asked as he scanned the items.

“They are upperclassmen.” Hae-Won said.

“Except the one with black hair. He is in our class.” Ye-Na added.

“Why does he hang with upperclassmen?”

“Apparently he doesn’t have friends.” Hae-Won shrugged. The three of them looked at the awkward boy trailing the noisy ones.

“What are you looking at?” One of the boys asked the girls.

“Nothing, sunbaenim.” The girls turned around to pay for their stuff.

“Here you can pay for our things also.” The upperclassmen placed a few drinks on the counter next to Hae-Won and Ye-Na’s own things.

“We don’t have enough money to pay for them.” Hae-Won said lowly.

“What do you want me to do about it?” The upperclassmen said.

“Put them back on the shelf and leave.” Yoongi said in a bored voice. For the first time, the boys noticed Yoongi.

“What did you say?” The upperclassmen, who was clearly the leader, said.

“I said put them back on the shelf and leave.” Yoongi added a bit of menace to his voice. He kept his face straight as he looked at the leader of the group.

“Who do you think you are to challenge me?”

“Do you want to find out?” Yoongi leaned on the counter, putting his chin on his hand, and stared lazily at the leader.

“Never mind. Let’s go to another store.” The leader left his things and his posse followed suit and left the store.

“Wow, Yoongi-oppa. You are so brave.” Ye-Na said after they had left.

“I just don’t like people like that.” Yoongi shrugged. The girls paid. “If they ever bother you, you must tell me so that I can sort them out.”

“Yes, we will, Yoongi-oppa.” The girls shouted as they left the store.

“Bullies.” Yoongi sighed. He had dealt with bullies when he used to buy drugs. If you are too weak then you get your drugs and drug money taken from you. The rough life taught Yoongi how to be tough.

***

“I’ll see you later boss.” Yoongi shouted as he left the store. He now had to go and get some study materials from the university library. He hurried to the bus stop where the bus had just arrived. When the bus arrived reached the university stop, he got off and headed straight for his destination.

Yoongi felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see a message from Jin.

** JIN **

**_Jin:_ ** _I’m not sure if you have reached the library yet but can you pick up this book for me?_

** *~* *~* *~* **

Attached to the message was an online picture of the book Jin wanted. Yoongi sent a reply back and went to put his phone away. While he was doing this, his earphones fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick up his earphones and a sheet of paper landed in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was piano sheet music.

“Thank you for picking that up.” The owner of the paper said as they came running up to him. Yoongi looked at the person and found it to be the youngest boy from the group of bullies.

“What are you doing on the university campus?” Yoongi asked as he returned the sheet music.

“I’m learning how to play piano. I have a tutor here.” The boy explained.

“Your name is Jeon Jungkook?” Yoongi said as he read the student’s name tag.

“Yes. Your name is Yoongi. I heard Cha Ye-Na and Byun Hae-Won saying it.”

“Why do you hang around people like that?” Yoongi asked. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

“I don’t know. Somehow it just happened.” Jungkook shrugged.

“Stop hanging around people like that. It’s not good for you.” Yoongi said as he walked away. After Yoongi got his and Jin’s books, he went home. He was still thinking about Jungkook and his piano music.

“Earth to Yoongi.” Jin said as Yoongi got off the bus.

“Oh, Jin. Why are you here?”

“Well I sent you a message, but you didn’t respond. What happened that you are so spaced out?” Jin and Yoongi walked home together.

“A lot. I’ll tell you when we get back to the apartment.” Yoongi sighed.

***

When Yoongi was done recapping his day Jin was speechless.

“Are kids really like that still?” He asked after a while.

“Yeah. They are like little monsters.” Yoongi said laughing.

“My days are boring compared to yours.” Jin laughed too. When he was finish laughing, he got a look in his eye that scared Yoongi.

“What?”

“Why don’t you help him make friends?”

“Do I look like a babysitter?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “First you tell me to help bullied kids now you want me to help them make friends.”

“Come on, the poor boy needs friends.” Jin whined a little bit.

“He needs to make friends on his own.”

“Like you could make friends yourself.” Jin muttered loud enough for Yoongi to hear him.

“Below the belt.” Yoongi smiled. “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Look, at you learning the right things from me.” Jin smiled proudly. Yoongi just flicked him on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Yoongi-oppa. Are you headed out?” Yena and Haewon came into the store as Yoongi was wiping down the counter.

“Yes. I have to go and study for my test tomorrow. I won’t be back here for the rest of the week.”

“Then who are we going to talk to when we come here?” Yena pouted and crossed her arms.

“I might stop by for a bit but next week is my test week so I’m going to be busy.” Yoongi shrugged.

“Well good luck then Yoongi-oppa.” Haewon said.

“Thank you Haewon.” Yoongi was about to leave the store as Yugyeom came in but remembered his conversation with Jin. “Hey girls, can I ask you for a favour?”

“What favour?” Yena asked.

“I need you to be friends with Jungkook.”

“Jungkook? Like Jeon Jungkook?” Haewon asked incredulously.

“Yes. I promised someone that I’ll help him make friends.” Yoongi sighed.

“But he has those upperclassmen.” Yena reminded Yoongi.

“Do they look like they are his friends?” Yoongi asked the girls, when they didn’t respond he continued, “I just want him to stop hanging out with people like that.”

“We’ll try.” Yena sighed.

“But he mustn’t know that I asked you to do this. Just start off with small things like greeting him.” Yoongi said.

“Fine but in return you must walk us to our academy.”

“Sure then, buy your things and let’s go.” Yoongi shrugged. It was a minor thing in exchange for their friendship with Jungkook. When the girls were done and Yoongi was walking them to their academy Haewon spoke up.

“How do you know his name, Yoongi-oppa?”

“I bumped into him when I went to the university library.” Yoongi answered.

“What was he doing there?”

“You can ask him for yourself.” Yoongi smiled evilly. They stopped outside the academy. “I’ll see you guys when I have time.”

“Thank you, Oppa.” Yena and Haewon waved to the older boy as he walked away.

“Who’s that?” Kim Yoomi, another girl in their class, asked them.

“Someone we know. He was just dropping us off.” Yena shrugged.

“So, he’s not your boyfriend?” Yoomi asked.

“Why, do you want him?” Haewon asked. She wasn’t a fan of Yoomi as the girl was known for taking other people’s boyfriends.

“Well, if he’s not taken, then I wouldn’t mind.” Yoomi shrugged, a smile on her lips.

“He’s taken.” Yena said. “And you are not his type. He likes someone who’s quiet and cute.”

“Well you aren’t quiet or cute so clearly you aren’t his girlfriend.” Yoomi crossed her arms.

“I never said I was.” Yena countered. Haewon pulled on her arm.

“Come, Yena. Oppa didn’t walk us here for us to fight with Yoomi.” Haewon told her, purposely leaving Yoongi’s name out. Yoomi just rolled her eyes and walked into the academy. Haewon nudged Yena. “Look, Jungkook.”

The boy was walking from the same direction the store was in and he was alone.

“Hello, Jungkook.” Yena said when he had reached the academy.

“H-hello Yena and Haewon.” Jungkook was taken aback by the sudden greeting.

“What are you studying today?” Haewon asked him.

“History and economics.”

“Could you help us with the deficit chapter for economics then? Mr Cheon speaks a little too fast for us.” Yena whined.

“Well you were sleeping in that class, Yena.” Haewon rolled her eyes. “I think Jungkook was the only one who was taking notes in Mr Cheon’s class.”

“I wasn’t taking notes either.” Jungkook said, blushing slightly.

“It’s fine, then we can all work together to get the work done.” Yena smiled. She hooked one of her arms with Jungkook’s and dragged him in to the academy. Haewon shaking her head as she followed them.

***

Yoongi wanted to bang his head on his desk, but he settled for a light sigh. It was thirty minutes into his test, and he felt as if he had studied nothing for the past three days.

“Breath Yoongi.” He told himself. Yoongi picked up his pen and started again.

***

“I never want to see another Ricksmere Theory ever again.” Yoongi groaned. His classmates around him just laughed and agreed. As Yoongi walked away from the test hall, he pulled out his phone and earphones and scrolled through his playlist looking for the perfect song to play after such a rough test.

“Well, if you don’t pay then I can’t teach you.” Yoongi heard a voice say as he neared a corner.

“Please sunbaenim. I’ll pay for them.” A scared voice replied.

“I told you that I get payment per lesson and I already taught you for two lessons without payment. I’m also a student.” The voice shouted back. Yoongi turned the corner and saw Jungkook talking to another male. The male was obviously furious.

“Please sunbae–” The older male cut Jungkook off by pushing the younger’s music sheets to the floor.

“Find another teacher and stop following me.” The male started to walk away before Jungkook gently pulled on his arm. “What did I just say you–”

“I think you should stop.” Yoongi said as he walked towards the two.

“This has nothing to do with you.” The male said to Yoongi.

“Jungkook is my friend, so it has everything to do with me.” Yoongi stared the guy down. “How much does he owe you?”

“Two hundred.” The male crossed his arms.

“Here.” Yoongi pulled out the money from his wallet and shoved it in the man’s direction. “Go away.”

“Gladly.” The man took the money and walked away.

“You didn’t have to pay for them. I’ll pay you back, Yoongi-hyung.” Jungkook said as he stacked his messed-up papers together. Yoongi sighed and bent down to help him.

“I don’t want you to pay me back.” Yoongi shrugged.

“But I can’t take your money for free.” Jungkook whined. He hated being indebted to someone.

“You aren’t taking it with nothing in return.”

“What do you want in return then?” the younger boy stopped fixing the papers to look at Yoongi.

“I want you to stop hanging out with those upperclassmen.” Yoongi placed the last of the scattered papers back together. “They are the reason you don’t have money anymore, right?”

“H-how did you know?” Jungkook asked as he put the papers in to his backpack.

“No parent would give their kid more than twenty to spend per day, but you keep paying for their things.” Yoongi explained.

“Thank you for helping me. I need to go and find another teacher.”

“To teach you piano?” Yoongi asked. The two now stood in the hallway facing each other.

“Yes.”

“I can teach you.” Yoongi said before he could stop himself.

“You know how to play the piano?”

“Yes, I haven’t played in a while, but I could teach you. For free, but you should really stop hanging with those boys.”

“I can’t have you do that Yoongi-hyung.” Jungkook said in a small voice as he looked at his shoes. “And leaving them is not that easy.”

“Where are they now?” Yoongi asked.

“They are probably hanging near the school, why?”

“Come let’s go.” Yoongi started heading towards the gate. Jungkook was confused, but followed him, nonetheless.

*

When they reached the school, Jungkook’s upperclassmen friends were hanging around like Jungkook had said.

“Why are we here hyung?” Jungkook whispered to Yoongi.

“Tell them you want to leave.” Yoongi said.

“What?”

“Tell them that you are leaving their group.” Yoongi gave Jungkook a little nudge and the younger boy stumbled forward.

“I thought you had class, Jungkook.” The leader said.

“I wanted to tell you th-th-that I’m not g-going to be h-h-hanging with you anymore, Jaemin-hyung.” Jungkook said nervously as he played with his fingers.

“What do you mean by that? Are you going to play with those girls you keep hanging around with during school?” Jaemin, the leader, asked. Yoongi was happy to see the Yena and Haewon were actually friends with Jungkook, like he had asked.

“Not only that, I d-d-don’t want to hang with you anymore. And I don’t -w-w-want you guys to take my money anymore.” Jungkook grew slightly more confident the more he talked.

“And what if we said no. We don’t want you to leave the group.”

“Why don’t you want me to leave the group?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“Who’s going to buy us food?” Jaemin laughed.

“I don’t want to be the person to buy you food. My money is not for that.” Jungkook said, half angrily. He wanted to learn how to play the piano, but all his money kept on going to his upperclassmen’s snacks.

“You belong to us.” Jaemin stepped closer to a now scared Jungkook. Yoongi also stepped up and went to stand next to Jungkook. While they were talking, Yoongi had asked Haewon and Yena to call the strictest teacher outside.

“No, he doesn’t. And you guys are going to leave him alone from this day forward.” Yoongi crossed his arms and stared the leader down.

“Like we would listen to you.” Jaemin laughed he punched Yoongi in the face right as the teacher was exiting the gates with Yena and Haewon.

“Lee Jaemin! What do you think you are doing?”

“Mr Park. W-we were just-”

“I heard that you have been harassing these students and now I come out and I see you punching their brother?” Mr Park grabbed Jaemin by the ear and motioned for his friends to follow him to his office. “Sorry that you got hurt.”

“It’s okay, as long as they can’t hurt my dongsaengs then it’s okay.” Yoongi said as he held his cheek. Jungkook looked frozen as he looked at what was taking place in front of him.

“You guys have a lot of explaining to do.” Mr Park said as he walked them into the school gates.

***

“Th-th-thank you.” Jungkook said to Yena and Haewon. Yoongi had walked them to the academy so that they could carry on studying.

“No problem.” Yena waved it off.

“We are your friends, right?” Haewon shrugged with a smile. The two went into the academy after waving Jungkook and Yoongi goodbye.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go and get something to eat.” Yoongi stretched his arms and walked in the direction of the apartment. Yoongi sent a quick message to Jin saying that he was bringing a guest and he should make food.

“Why did you help me?” Jungkook asked after a while.

“A friend of mine asked me to.” Yoongi answered as he took the long way to the apartment. He wanted to give Jin time to make the food.

“Why?”

“He likes helping people.” Yoongi shrugged.

When they reached the apartment, Yoongi unlocked the door and allowed Jungkook to enter first.

“Jin we’re here.” Yoongi shouted as they took off their shoes. Because Jin and Yoongi weren’t used to guests, they didn’t have any guest slippers so Jungkook had to walk in his socks. “Put your bag down there.”

“I didn’t know what to make.” Jin said from the kitchen. Yoongi stepped into the kitchen to find it a mess. “So, I made a bit of everything.”

“Jungkook this is Jin. Jin this is the kid I was telling you about.”

“Hi I’m Kim Seokjin.” Jin smiled and waved. Then he turned to look at Yoongi. “What happened to your face?”

“Oh, I got punched.” Yoongi pushed Jungkook into a chair while Jin went to get an ice pack for him.

“Honestly, I want to hear this story.” Jin shook his head and handed the ice pack to Yoongi.

“There’s not much to the story. When are we going to eat. I’m starving.” Yoongi said while also changing the subject. Jin rolled his eyes but served the food so they could eat.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Yoongi offered to teach you play the piano?” Jin said incredulously. He knew that because of Yoongi’s drug use history, the younger boy didn’t play the piano much. It started with only playing it once a month to it being once every six months to him not playing it at all. And that was two years ago.

“Yes, he said he was going to do it for free.” Jungkook shrugged. He felt comfortable sitting and talking to Jin even without Yoongi there. Yoongi had gone to one of the two bedrooms to take a call.

“Wow, I have never heard Yoongi actually play the piano.” Jin told Jungkook.

“Really? Do you really think he is going to teach me?”

“Yoongi is a man of his word, and I don’t think he would get punched in the face only to drop you.” Jin laughed. Jungkook smiled also, Jin was like an older brother he never had.

“I feel like you guys are gossiping about me.” Yoongi said as he walked back into the living room. He sat down next to Jungkook on the two-man couch while Jin had the long couch all to himself.

“Do you want to watch a movie Jungkook?” Jin said instead.

“He has to go home. It’s to nine.” Yoongi said. Both Jin and Jungkook turned to look at the clock that hung above the TV.

“Wow I didn’t know it was late. Hopefully, you still have time to do your homework.” Jin said as they all stood up and headed to the door.

“I didn’t have much homework.” Jungkook pulled on his shoes. “Thank you for the food Jin-hyung.”

“It’s a pleasure, Jungkook. I would walk with you guys, but I’ve got a test tomorrow.” Jin smiled sadly.

“Walk with us?” Jungkook turned and found Yoongi also putting on his shoes.

“I don’t trust those guys you used to called friends.” Yoongi muttered as an excuse. His usually lazy self would have sent Jungkook home on his own regardless.

“Sure, that’s the reason.” Jin said to only Yoongi. The latter hit him on the shoulder and picked up Jungkook’s bag from where he had put it earlier.

“Here you go. Let’s get going so we can reach your house at a proper time.” Yoongi handed Jungkook his bag and opened the door. “See you when I get back Jin.”

“Bye Jungkook. Come visit another time. I’ll make you whatever you want to eat.” Jin said to the leaving pair.

“I will!” Jungkook shouted before Yoongi closed the door.

“Where do you live?”

***

“Thank you for walking Jungkook home.” Mrs Jeon, a woman who worked two jobs, said.

“It was nothing. See you tomorrow same time Jungkook.” Yoongi bowed to the two Jeons and walked in the direction of his apartment. Jungkook had introduced him to Mrs Jeon as the new piano teacher. He also told his mother that Yoongi was going to teach him for free. Mrs Jeon was very grateful for that.

“I’m surprised you met his family so soon.” Jin said when Yoongi had gotten back to the apartment.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you like him.” Jin said as he smiled slyly.

“You watch too many dramas Jin.” Yoongi sighed as he went into his bedroom.

***

Yoongi put down his pen and cracked his fingers. He was finally done writing his final test for the week. He packed up his things and handed in his test, leaving the test hall when everything was in order. Yoongi didn’t know what he should do with his free time. He was still off from work until next week but that didn’t matter since it was Friday and he never worked on weekends anyway.

Jin was busy with his own study group so that was out of the question. Yoongi’s mind then drifted to Jungkook. The younger boy expected Yoongi to teach him how to play the piano, but Yoongi hadn’t touched the piano since he was last in the rehab centre.

Yoongi sighed, he had made a promise to Jungkook, so he was going to keep it. Even if it meant facing his demons.

***

Jungkook was excited. He was having his first piano lesson with Yoongi. He thought back to the when Jin had said that Yoongi didn’t play the piano anymore and his heart sank. Did this mean that Yoongi wouldn’t play the piano with him? How were the lessons going to work then?

“Jungkook?” Haewon waved her hand in front of Jungkook’s face. They were sitting in the classroom having lunch.

“Yes? Sorry I was thinking about something.” Jungkook smiled sheepishly. He was glad that he had friends that listened to him and included him in their conversations, but he was still trying to get used to it.

“What were you thinking about?” Yena asked.

“Yoongi-hyung offered to teach me how to play the piano.” Jungkook told them. He didn’t see a point in lying because he knew that they were also friends with Yoongi.

“Yoongi-oppa knows how to play the piano?” Yena nearly choked on her drink.

“Yes, one of his friends said that he doesn’t really play anymore, but he offered to help me since my last teacher quit.” Jungkook explains.

“Would that be the reason why you were at the university the last time?” Haewon asked.

“How did you know?” Jungkook was mildly shocked.

“Yoongi said that’s how you met him.” Haewon shrugged. Jungkook nodded and went back to his food.

“So, he knows how to play the piano? Yoongi’s becoming ideal boyfriend material.” Yena commented. Jungkook and Haewon agreed.

“He’s kind, helps people who need it, is thoughtful, he’s hardworking, plays the piano.” Haewon counted on her fingers.

“He’s also good-looking.” Jungkook added softly.

“The perfect boyfriend.” Yena said as she winked at Haewon. Jungkook didn’t see this exchange as he was still looking down at his food.

***

“We’ll start with something easy.” Yoongi said as they headed to the on campus piano rooms. “I want to see how far you got with your previous teacher before I teach you anything.”

“Okay.” Jungkook agreed. When they got into the room, Yoongi made Jungkook sit in front of the piano while he sat on a chair on the side. Jungkook started recapping what he had been thought previously while Yoongi made notes in a book.

Yoongi was still writing by the time Jungkook was finished. The younger boy just sat there in what seemed like awkward silence.

“Let’s go.” Yoongi said after a while.

“Are you not going to teach me?” Jungkook asked as he scrambled for his bag.

“Not today, I want to create a plan on how I’m going to teach you. Classes make it harder for us to have lesson at any time.” Yoongi explained.

Jungkook simply nodded and walked with Yoongi.

“Do you have classes at the academy?” Yoongi asked as they walked to the bus stop.

“No. I was planning on just going home.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you home.” Yoongi said. The way he had said it told Jungkook that he was leaving no room for any arguments. The younger boy just nodded his head again.

***

“When are you going to invite Jungkook over again?” Jin asked as they sat down for diner.

“I wanted to invite him today, but you weren’t in the apartment.” Yoongi told him.

“As if you need me to be around to have him over.” Jin rolled his eyes. “Are you scared of the kid?”

“No, I’m not Jin. You were the one who said you were going to make him food when he came over again.” Yoongi argued.

“Yes, but it’s not like you don’t know how to cook Yoongi. You are actually pretty good at it too.”

“Whatever.” Yoongi mumbled.

“Is it because he’s younger than you?” Jin asked after a while, nearly making Yoongi choke.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You like him, don’t you?” Jin asked.

“Why would you think that?”

“Yoongi. You invited him home to eat with us. You offered to teach him how to play the piano even though you don’t like to play it anymore. You even walked him home _and_ took a _punch_ to the face for him.” Jin pointed out a little exasperatedly. Yoongi was shocked.

“Well, when you put it like that…” He said slowly. He never thought about whether he liked Jungkook or not. “Aren’t I too old for him? And aren’t we going too fast?”

“As long as you don’t take things too far with him, I guess it’s okay. And you aren’t in love with him or anything. It’s just a like.” Jin explained. He was touched that Yoongi decided to talk to him about this. Despite their extremely close relationship, it was still a little hard for Yoongi to share somethings with Jin.

“Then I guess we’ll take it slow.” Yoongi sighed.

***

The next few lessons with Jungkook went smoothly. Yoongi didn’t have to touch the piano himself and Jungkook was actually learning things. Jungkook also didn’t suspect a thing when it came to Yoongi feelings towards him, this also meant that Yoongi never knew about Jungkook’s feelings towards Yoongi.

Jungkook himself didn’t know about his feelings towards Yoongi either, but Haewon and Yena did.

“Jungkook do you have a lesson with Yoongi today?” Yena asked as they packed up their bags since it was afterschool.

“No, we had one yesterday and we might have one on Thursday.” Jungkook said.

“Thursday is two days away.” Yena complained.

“It is, but it gives me time to go over the things that he already taught me.” Jungkook pointed out.

“You are working quite hard on this.” Haewon mused.

“Yoongi’s putting so much effort in helping me, so it only makes sense that I work hard on my side too.” Jungkook shrugged.

“Do you want to come with us to the convenience store? I want to grab some snacks before we go and study.” Yena asked.

“Okay, I was just going to head home anyway.” Jungkook agreed.

*

Yoongi wasn’t expecting Jungkook to come into the store with Yena and Haewon. Usually the girls either came alone or with each other but never with the boy. Still Jungkook smiled and waved at Yoongi as they entered. Yoongi just nodded back and continued with his work behind the counter.

“Yoongi-oppa, when do you get off work?” Yena asked as she placed her snacks on the counter.

“In around thirty minutes. Why?” Yoongi asked as he scanned her items.

“Well Jungkook was going to go home alone and we wanted someone to walk him. There isn’t even going to be anyone at home since his mother is working.” Haewon added as she placed her own things on the counter. At the back of the shop, they heard a crash and saw Jungkook frantically trying to clear things up. Yoongi rolled his eyes and finished scanning their things. He knew what the girls were up to.

“Pay quickly so I can go and help Jungkook clean up.” Yoongi said and there was another crash. At that moment, Jungkook wished the floor would just swallow him up. At least he hadn’t broken anything.

Yoongi finished with Yena and Haewon and the girls bid their farewells to the two boys.

“Let me help you Jungkook.” Yoongi said as he started picking up the fallen items. The thought of it being déjà vu flashed in Yoongi’s mind.

“Sorry about this.” Jungkook said after a while.

“It’s okay, it’s my job anyway.” Yoongi shrugged and stood up, picking up the last of the fallen items. Jungkook stood up with him and continued to look at the ground. A customer walked into the store and Yoongi went back to the counter to serve them.

When the customer had left, Jungkook had finally gathered the courage to go to the front of the store where Yoongi and the counter was.

“Do you want to go home with me?” Yoongi asked when Jungkook appeared.

“Huh?” Jungkook was speechless.

“To the apartment. Jin said he’s cooking and has been wondering why you haven’t stopped by recently.” Yoongi said as he wiped down the counters. It was nearly time for Sunhee’s shift anyway.

“That would be nice hyung.” Jungkook smiled, the embarrassing incident forgotten.

*

“I was beginning to wonder if Yoongi was still talking to you.” Jin said when Jungkook had arrived. Yoongi simply rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He knew that Jin was exaggerating since they spoke about what happened in their day, every day.

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner Jin-hyung.” Jungkook smiled as he picked up his chopsticks.

“Yoongi probably didn’t invite you over.” Jin said, giving his friend a look. Yoongi barely reacted, just added more meat to his plate. Jin kicked him from under the table and indicated to Jungkook. Yoongi rolled his eyes and used a new pair of chopsticks to give Jungkook some meat.

This had the younger boy blushing a prominent crimson.

“Thank you.” Jungkook said, voice slightly above a whisper. Yoongi simply hummed in acknowledgement.

“How’s the piano lessons going?” Jin asked as a topic starter.

“It’s quite good. Yoongi has taught me a lot and I’m working hard at remembering everything.” Jungkook said proudly.

“Has he played a song for you?” Jin asked Jungkook the question, but he was looking at Yoongi.

“Not really, we aren’t there yet. I’m just learning the keys and note names.” Jungkook answered. Jin nodded and steered the conversation in another direction. He wasn’t out to make his friend feel uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook knew that Jaemin-sunbae wouldn’t have left him alone. He just never expected to receive this much backlash for leaving the group and embarrassing the leader.

It was late Thursday afternoon and Jungkook was headed to his piano lesson with Yoongi when he bumped into Jaemin and his crew. Since Yoongi had classes that ended late, the lesson itself was late and the sky was already beginning to darken.

“Look who we have here. It’s that little traitor.” Jaemin pushed Jungkook. The boys grabbed him and dragged him to a secluded spot between two buildings.

“Jaemin please leave me alone. I don’t want to have anything to do with you.” Jungkook said as he tried to walk away.

“ _Jaemin please leave me alone_.” Jaemin mocked. His crew laughed and Jaemin pulled Jungkook back. He landed a punch on the younger boy’s stomach, effectively knocking him down. “I’ll leave you alone right after we are done with you.”

One of the boys grabbed Jungkook’s bag and emptied the contents over the boy’s head. The book that Haewon and Yena had seen Jungkook working in had also fallen to the floor and Jaemin picked it up. Flipping through the book, Jaemin landed on a page at probably made things worse for Jungkook.

It was a drawing. Of Yoongi.

“Well don’t we have a little fag on our hands.” Jaemin laughed as he threw the book to the side.

*

Yoongi tried calling Jungkook for the fifth time, but still received his voicemail. Haewon and Yena said he was going to go home before he headed to his lesson, but Jungkook didn’t arrive. Yoongi decided to walk around the area near Jungkook’s home.

“Suga!” Yoongi froze when he heard that name. He hadn’t used it since he was taking drugs and had belonged to a gang. He turned around and came face to face with an old friend.

“Ravi.” Yoongi greeted.

“I know you cleaned up your act and shit.” Ravi laughed. “I didn’t call you for that.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You are looking for someone right?” Ravi asked.

“How did you know? Where is he?” Yoongi asked frantically.

“He’s at my place with my boyfriend.”

“Why is he with Leo?” Yoongi asked, dread settling in his stomach. Ravi’s boyfriend, who went around using the name Leo, was training to be a doctor, so whoever ended up with him clearly wasn’t okay.

“I’ll tell you as we walk.” Ravi said.

Ravi had heard some commotion coming from the area that he usually did his drug runs in, so he had gone to check it out. There he found some high school aged boys beating up another kid. After chasing the boys away with a few well-placed punches of his own, he went to help the boy up. That’s when he noticed the drawing of Yoongi in one of the books that were laying on the floor.

“He drew a picture of me?” Yoongi asked as they walked towards Ravi’s apartment door. Ravi entered the apartment code and let Yoongi in.

“Yeah. There were actually quite a few pictures of you. The kid’s really good at drawing.” Ravi said.

“Wonshik? Who’s with you?” Yoongi heard Leo’s soft voice coming from the living room. It had been a while since he had last been to Ravi’s apartment, but he still remembered the lay out.

“It’s just Yoongi.” Ravi answered, using their real names since they were in doors.

“Hey Taekwoon.” Yoongi greeted Leo with his real name. Before Yoongi could say more, he saw Jungkook laying on the couch next to where Taekwoon was kneeling. Yoongi rushed to the younger boy as Taekwoon moved out of the way.

Jungkook had a split lip and a few bruises on his arms but otherwise looked fine.

“Wonshik had arrived just as they had started.” Taekwoon said. “The bruises are minor, and he fell asleep after crying a lot.”

“Thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you.” Yoongi said after a while.

“Don’t worry about it Yoongi. You used to help me a lot even though I was the drug dealer and you used to buy from me.” Ravi laughed awkwardly. Yoongi gave his old friend a smile and turned to wake Jungkook up.

“Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook said as he opened his eyes.

“Yeah, come we need to get you home. You can’t stay here for a long time.” Yoongi said as he helped the boy sit up. Jungkook winced from the pain in his side. His ribs were bruised but it wasn’t bad.

The two of them said goodbye to Taekwoon and Wonshik and headed to Yoongi’s apartment.

*

“My mom’s going to kill me.” Jungkook said as he looked in the mirror at his split lip.

“I don’t think she will. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yoongi said. He was sitting on the edge of the bath and Jungkook was looking at him through the mirror.

“But how do I explain this to her.” Jungkook panicked a little.

“I’ll explain it to her. She loves you so I’m sure she will understand, Jungkook.” Yoongi assured him. He stood up and placed a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before he left the bathroom.

Jungkook finished cleaning up and went to go and join Yoongi and Jin at the kitchen table. Jin, like usual, kept the conversation light and didn’t ask about what had happened. When diner was finished, Yoongi went to go wash the dishes while Jin and Jungkook went to watch TV.

“You can sleep over if you want.” Jin said after a while. Jungkook turned to look and the older boy, but Jin was watching TV.

“Is it okay?”

“Yoongi wouldn’t mind, but you have to tell your mother where you are, and you should go to school tomorrow.” Jin laid down the conditions of Jungkook’s stay.

“But I don’t have any uniform to change into.” Jungkook said.

“I’m sure Yoongi still has his school uniform somewhere in his room. He was still in high school last year so he should still have it.”

“But isn’t Yoongi-hyung twenty?” Jungkook asked, feeling confused.

“Yes, but I was held back for a bit and I haven’t gotten rid of my old things yet.” Yoongi answered as he walked into the room, two bowls of popcorn in his hands.

“Yoongi is a mild hoarder.” Jin said smiling.

“If you are staying over, then send your mother a message before we start watching the movie.” Yoongi said, changing the subject.

Jungkook’s mother agreed with his impromptu sleep over and made him promise to come back home after school the next day.

***

In the morning, Jungkook, who had Jin’s room all to himself, was woken up by Yoongi.

“There are extra toiletries in the bathroom and breakfast on the table. I put the uniform on the chair.” Yoongi said as he pointed to where Yoongi’s old uniform was. It was the standard grey pants and white shirt, but Yoongi’s blazer was black instead of blue and his jersey was white instead of cream. “Jin cleaned up your blazer as much as he could, but you’ll have to wear my jersey.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Jungkook replied. Yoongi left the room and Jungkook went to go and get ready. When he was done, he went to the kitchen where Yoongi and Jin were eating breakfast in their pyjamas.

“Good morning.” Jin said as Jungkook sat down.

“Good morning hyungs.” Jungkook was given a plate of food and the group ate their food with occasional conversation between Jungkook and Jin. Yoongi stood up first and went to go and get dressed.

“Don’t worry about your plate. Yoongi’s going to do the dishes when he gets back.” Jin said as Jungkook finished his food.

“Wouldn’t that be too late? Where is Yoongi going?”

“He’s going to walk you to school. After what happened, he isn’t sure that that bully won’t try to hurt you again.” Jin told him. “He was really worried about you last night.”

“Come let’s go.” Yoongi said as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He was holding Jungkook’s school bag and his blazer. Jungkook got up off of his seat and waved goodbye to Jin, following Yoongi out the door.

“I didn’t think the uniform would fit.” Jungkook said as he put on his blazer. Jin had worked hard to removed most of the stains on it, making it look clean enough that he wouldn’t get into trouble.

“Me neither.” Yoongi said.

“What if they are waiting for me at school?” Jungkook asked, fear evident in his voice. He still had the image of Yoongi getting punched stuck in his mind.

“So, you think I don’t know how to fight?” Yoongi smirked, understanding what Jungkook was afraid of. “Remember the guys that helped you yesterday?”

“Yes. What about them?”

“We used to be in the same crew together. Doing and dealing drugs.” Yoongi explained, shocking Jungkook. “Back then, if needed, I could fight three people at once. You were forced to fight. Especially if you wanted to live.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Jungkook looked at his feet then up at Yoongi, who was still carrying his school bag.

“So, don’t worry about me. Just go to school and study hard.” Yoongi smiled at Jungkook and Jungkook had to smile back.

“I can take my bag back hyung.” Jungkook said after a while.

“With your bruised side?” Yoongi asked. “At least when you are in school, you don’t have to carry your bag throughout the day, and I’ll be here after school. We still need to go and talk to your mother.”

They reached the school and Yoongi handed Jungkook’s bag to him. Jungkook blushed and took his bag, carefully putting it on his shoulder. There were quite a few people around and that made Jungkook blush harder.

Yena and Haewon arrived at school right at that time and so did Kim Yoomi.

“Oppa, what are you doing here?” Yena asked as she looked between the two.

“Walking Jungkook to school. Have any of you seen Jaemin and his crew?” Yoongi asked.

Jungkook, Yena, Haewon and Yoongi turned to where a lot of noise was coming it from. It was as if Jaemin knew that Yoongi would be looking for him. The bully’s group stopped in front of Yoongi’s group.

“Looks who back for another beating.” Jaemin smirked. Yoongi noticed the bruise on his cheek, making Yoongi also smirk.

“It seems that my friend didn’t teach you enough of a lesson yesterday.” Yoongi crossed his arms and went to stand in front of Jaemin, also blocking the bully from seeing Jungkook. Yena and Haewon noticed this and smiled.

“Wow, you gain so much confidence after getting one of your friends to beat me up. Even your little whores are smiling.” Jaemin laughed as he looked at them. Yena and Haewon’s smiles fell and Yoongi’s expression grew cold.

“Then fight me and let’s see if my confidence is misplaced.” Yoongi shrugged. The bell rang and the students were forced to go into the school. Jaemin shot a glare towards them as he walked by. He made it a point to push Jungkook out of the way. This made the younger boy stumble and almost fall, but Yoongi caught him. Yoongi righted the boy and went after Jaemin.

He grabbed the bully’s arm and neck and slammed him face first into the brick wall next to the open school gate.

Jaemin’s crew tried to attack Yoongi but were all taken out by a few well-placed kicks and punches. Then Yoongi turned back to Jaemin, who was clutching his most probably broken nose.

“Say sorry to Jungkook, Yena and Haewon. Individually.” Yoongi said. When Jaemin didn’t respond, he grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him to kneel in front of Jungkook. “Apologise, or your face will get well acquainted with the pavement.”

“I’m sorry, Jungkook. I’m sorry, Yena. I’m sorry, Haewon.” Jaemin said, his nose blocked by the blood.

“If I see you again or even _think_ I saw you, I will break more than your nose.” Yoongi said as he patted the boy’s head. Then he turned to Jungkook and the girls. “Can I ask you to take him to the nurse?”

“Sure oppa.” Haewon said, still shocked by what she just saw. Yoongi took them all down with out even breaking a sweat.

“I’ll see you after school.” Yoongi said to Jungkook before he left. Everyone who was still watching, watched Yoongi walk off as if he didn’t just beat people up. It made Jungkook and Yoomi want him even more.

***

“I beat up high school kids today.” Yoongi said as he washed the dishes. Jin, who was on his phone, looked up in shock. “The kids that had been bullying Jungkook.”

“Well that was stupid. What if you get in trouble?” Jin scolded. Yoongi said nothing and continued washing the dishes. Jin sighed. He knew it was no use talking to Yoongi about this. If the younger male had beaten somebody up, especially in public, then it was probably for a good reason. “You should just confess to him.”

“Confess to who?” Yoongi asked, pausing his work.

“Jungkook, beating around the bush like this isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Jin said, matter-of-factly.

“Yes, I’m an ex-drug abuser/dealer who beats up high school kids and dates minors. That sounds amazing.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“I can’t help you there.” Jin shrugged and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Like Yoongi had promised, he was waiting outside the school gates when classes ended. Yena and Haewon waved goodbye as they headed towards their academy.

Jungkook and Yoongi walked silently, side-by-side as they headed to Jungkook’s house.

“Is she going to be home?” Yoongi asked, just for the sake of conversation.

“Probably. If she wants me home, then she’ll probably make sure that I actually arrive home on time.” Jungkook answered. Yoongi nodded and shifted Jungkook’s bag to his other shoulder.

“I heard that you drew a picture of me in one of your books.”

“Oh, how did you find out?” Jungkook said as he blushed.

“Ravi told me. That was how he found out that you know me.”

“I’ve been practicing my drawing and needed someone to draw. I don’t really have many friends.” Jungkook explained.

“Will you show them to me? The drawings.” Yoongi asked as they reached Jungkook’s apartment building.

“You haven’t seen them?”

“No. I never looked through your things. I only made sure that your books and bag were presentable for school.” Yoongi told him. Jungkook felt something warm spread across his chest.

“I’ll show them to you later then.” Jungkook smiled at Yoongi and Yoongi smiled back.

Jungkook’s mother was waiting for them and immediately fretted over Jungkook when she saw the cut on his lip. Luckily for Jungkook, it wasn’t severe enough to scar. Jungkook and Yoongi sat down to explain what had happened.

“And you are sure that they won’t bother him anymore?” Mrs Jeon asked Yoongi. Yoongi didn’t tell her about the details of how he got Jaemin and his crew to back off.

“Yes. I talked to them about it and even got them to apologise.”

“How did you manage that?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“I told them in detail what happens to people who start out in gangs and bully people. It happened to one of my friends back in high school. He’s in jail now.” Yoongi answered.

“That must have been one story. Thanks, you for taking care of Jungkook, even though he isn’t your age.”

“Someone once helped me, so I wanted to help another person.” Yoongi smiled. Jungkook was happy that his mother was getting along with Yoongi.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Yoongi?” Mrs Jeon asked.

“If you would have me.”

***

“Where were you?” Jin asked when Yoongi came back to the apartment.

“Having dinner with the Jeons.” Yoongi answered as he fell face first into the couch.

“And? Does the mother like you?” Jin asked, pushing his laptop to the side. Yoongi turned his head to face Jin and smiled.

“She does. She’s really grateful that I’ve been helping her son so much.” Yoongi turned until he was laying on his back. To Jin, he really looked like a boy in love.

“Are you still continuing with the piano lessons?” Jin asked.

“Yes, we have a lesson tomorrow.”

“On a Saturday?” Yoongi didn’t like working on anything during the weekends, preferring to lazy around.

“Yeah, we missed his Thursday session, so we need to catch up.”

Jin smiled at his friend, he was glad that Yoongi had fallen in love.

***

Jungkook finished his next set of music notes and looked at Yoongi for approval. Yoongi smiled and nodded, indicating for Jungkook to play the next set of notes.

After a few more sets, Yoongi sat down next to Jungkook on the small piano bench. The two just managed to fit.

“Let me show you how to play the next line.” Yoongi said as he placed his fingers on the keys. He took a deep breath before he pressed down on the piano. When he was done, he turned to look at Jungkook, who was staring at him in shock.

“Hyung, that was amazing.” Jungkook said, awe evident in his voice. Yoongi looked into Jungkook’s eyes before they flickered down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. He leaned closer to the younger boy and softly pressed their lips together.

Yoongi was about to deepen the kiss before Jungkook pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Yoongi asked. He could see the panic in Jungkook’s face.

“I’m sorry hyung. I have to go.” Jungkook stood up and tried to leave but Yoongi quickly but gently grabbed his wrist. He stood up and pulled Jungkook into his arms.

“It’s okay if you are scared. I’m scared too.” Yoongi said softly. “I really like you Jungkook, so we can go at your pace.”

“I like you too hyung.” Jungkook said as he hugged Yoongi back.

***

“This is Hoseok.” Jin said when Yoongi and Jungkook arrived at the apartment. The was a boy with bright red hair sitting at the kitchen table. “He came over to have lunch.”

“Okay.” Yoongi shrugged. Jin loved helping people so he was used to it. What surprised him was the fact that Hoseok came over often. Jin said that he needed a place to escape from the stress of varsity life and pressure from his parents.

Again, Yoongi just shrugged. He couldn’t complain when Jungkook was also coming over every day.

“We need to get another bed; I can’t keep sharing a bed with Hoseok and none of us want to sleep on the couch.” Jin said at breakfast one morning. It was just the two of them as Hoseok had tests coming up and Jungkook’s mother said that he had to sleep over at home once in a while.

“We should just get bunk beds. You are probably going to invite more people over to stay.” Yoongi sighed. “As if we want to take in charity cases.”

“As if Jungkook wasn’t your charity case.” Jin shot back. They argued like this for a few more minutes, neither really meaning the thing they were saying.

There was a knock on the door before they heard some one come in. Looking at the time, they knew it had to be Hoseok because Jungkook was at school. They had given both Jungkook and Hoseok keys to the apartment, telling them to just come in whenever they pleased.

“Hey hyungs.” Hoseok said as he sat down at the table. Jin got him a plate and a glass, allowing him to get himself the food he wants. “Thanks.”

“I thought you had studying to do?” Yoongi asked as he reached for more bacon.

“I did, so I went to the campus library. Then I saw my crush and I couldn’t work.” Hoseok sighed and put his face on the table.

“You have a crush on someone?” Jin asked, more interested than he was before. Yoongi rolled his eyes but was still listening to the conversation.

“Yes, its on a boy named Park Jimin. High school senior who comes to the university library because his aunt works there.”

“In my experience, you have to work on the family members first.” Jin said with confidence.

“When was the last time you even got experience?” Yoongi asked.

“Yah!”

***

Jungkook arrived late for the movie night he was having with Hoseok, Yoongi and Jin. When he finally got his shoes and jacket off, he found everyone already comfortable on the couches. He could either ask someone to move or sit on the floor. Before Jungkook could decide, Yoongi waved him over to the couch he was laying on alone. He sat up and moved his legs, making space for Jungkook to join him.

Jungkook sat on the end of the couch furthest from the TV, next to Yoongi’s legs. After twenty minutes of watching the movie, he felt Yoongi shifting his position and watched as the older male turned his body until his head was on Jungkook’s lap.

“You don’t mind right?” Yoongi asked. Jungkook shook his head and Yoongi got comfortable. After a while, Jungkook’s legs joined the rest of his body, lying on either side of Yoongi’s body. Then the younger boy’s hands found their way into Yoongi’s hair, while the latter’s head rested on his stomach.

By the time the movie was finished, Yoongi and Jungkook were wrapped up in each other. Hoseok put in the next movie while Jin got more snacks ready.

Yoongi found the next movie boring so he decided to go to sleep, feeling quite comfortable in Jungkook’s arms. Hoseok was the next to fall asleep and Jungkook had taken out his phone to play games.

He looked up from his phone when he heard the movie pause.

“I don’t normally do this, but I wanted to ask you something.” Jin said quietly.

“What’s wrong hyung?” Jungkook put away this phone and looked at the eldest of the group.

“Are you serious about Yoongi? He may seem rough around the edges, but he is doing more for you than I have seen him do for anybody, even for himself.”

“I am serious about him.” Jungkook said as he stroked Yoongi’s hair. “I like him a lot and I’m very grateful for everything he has done for me. He makes me happy hyung and I want to make him happy too.”

Jungkook smiled at Jin and the latter nodded his head. He pressed play on the movie and pretended not to notice the smile that was on Yoongi’s face.


End file.
